


The Dog and Lizard Show

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Animal-Girls, Catgirls, FF4M, Fingering, Multi, Oral, SUCK - Freeform, Wholesome, bent over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 1
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Dog and Lizard Show

[FF4M] The Dog and Lizard Show - Adopting Your New [Animal-Girls] but not [Catgirls] because they're out of them, and they [Suck] anyway.

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Setting - Your local Animal Girl Adoption Agency office, where a loving Animal-Girl is waiting for you!  
D - Dog girl. Lovely pupper, ever-cheerful, and optimistic. Loving but afraid that no one will take her home. Also very worried about her best friend, Reptile girl.  
R - Reptile girl. Snarky and cynical. Sick of catgirls. Dog girl's best friend. Secretly afraid that when Dog Girl gets adopted that she will be alone. 

[Electronic chime, upbeat]

D - Bork! Yay! We're open again! Today's the day we're going to be adopted, I just know it!

R - You know you say that every day, right? And we're still here.

D - Well, that doesn't mean that it won't be true today!

R - [grumbles] I don't get how you can always be so cheerful. Today will be the same as every other day. You'll see.

D - I have a good feeling! Look, my tail is wagging *extra-hard* today! That means good luck!

R - Or that you smell bacon.

D - Whatever. Oh, this should cheer you up. They're out of Catgirls, so the new shipment won't come in today. I checked the agency's records on the computer. It looks like it's just going to be us for the next couple of days.

R - Well, that *does* cheer me up. A bit. At least we won't have to listen to simpering meows and obvious sexual innuendo and "nyaaaa!" after every goddamn thing they say. Fuck, I don't get how anyone can live with them.

D - Well, …they *are* very friendly. And they have such sleek coats and beautiful eyes! And damn they got some nice tiddies too. 

R - [laughs] I mean, sure, they're perky, but yours are bigger and nicer than anything I've ever seen on a cat. You're a thicc pupper, and I never get why people pass you by.

D - Aww, that's so nice of you to say. But you're hot too!

R - No, I'm not. You don't have to try and cheer me up, either. I'm not even mad about it anymore. I just wish the agency would admit that I'm a lost cause already and ship me out to the farm or wherever they put hopeless cases like me.

D - No! Don't talk like that! The farm is just a legend anyway. The agency would never give up on an animal girl! They're dedicated to the well-being of all of us, and finding the right home is crucial for our futures!

R - You're just reading that off of a pamphlet.

D - No, I'm not! I memorized it. Anyway, they put us here for a reason. So let's do our best and really impress the people that come in today. 

R - (more serious and quiet) I…I have something I need to tell you.

D - (a little sad) What is it? 

R - If…if you get a chance to go to a good home with someone you like, take it. Don't try to get me adopted too. I think…that being my friend has held you back. 

D - No, it hasn't!

R - I'm serious! I hate it here. I really do, and you make it bearble, but you need to find a home. You're gorgeous and stacked and cheerful. There's someone out there for you, I know it. But every time they start to look at you and talk to you, then you try to get them to like me too, and they don't. Nobody likes me, because I'm a mistake. You have to take your chance and get out of here.

D - Don't talk like that! I know that…[door jingles, interrupting her]…(flustered but recovering) Oh! Welcome to Animal Girl Adoption Agency, where we have the right girl for you!

R - We're out of catgirls, so don't ask.

D - Don't mind my friend, she's cold-blooded, so she's a little bit snarky in the morning. But she's really nice after she lays out in the sun for a while, trust me.

R - [sigh] What can we help you with today?

D - Of course, we can talk about adoptions! Do you have your AGAA ID card?

[Typing sounds]

R - Ok, I'm looking you up now…hmmm…

D - So…as you can see, I'm a canine. I have some breed traits, but I'm really a mutt. My *friend*, on the other hand, possesses an exotic mix of reptilian features! Look how pretty and green her skin is! And her eyes are great, right?

R - Stop. He's not interested in me.

D - But…

R - No. You can't do this every day. You deserve a life!

D - Sir, please wait, you don't have to come back later! My friend just feels very strongly about some things and…

R - (interrupting) Look, you can just come back if you want, but take her, ok? She's amazing and loving, and she seems a little dumb at first, but she really isn't. She's super smart!

D - What are you saying?

R - Look, I know what I'm doing, ok! He's cute and look at his agency numbers! [Tapping of keyboard] He makes enough to take care of you easily, and his compassion stat is super high! Plus, look at that sexual compatibility stat. He'd give you tons of orgasms!

D - Oh…oh my.

R - What I'm trying to say, *sir* is that we have a pretty standard routine here at the agency. New cat girls come in, and then they get adopted out. Sometimes they get returned, but that's only when a family does it, and then Mom catches Dad doing her in the laundry closet or whatever and ships her back. But we're getting ignored. And it's not fair to my friend! I mean, just look at her big, soulful eyes! And that's to say nothing of those tail-wagging hips or the size of her puppers!

D - (flustered) Oh…oh dear.

R - It's not really official policy, but…you know that you can "test drive" us, right?

D - Oh, …oh, yeah. So long as we consent.

R - And believe us, we do. Especially her. (Stage whisper) She's *super horny*.

D - Hey! Don't tell him that!

R - Yeah, so…let me just close up for a little while…

[Sound of doorbell and lock clicking]

D - So…uh…which one of us do you want to um…you know…

R - Oh, please, it's obviously you. Let me help.

D - Hey! You can't just open my blouse like that! Eek! And my tights!

R - Look. Just look at these tits. They're overflowing in my hands! And see how tight those nipples got! She's so horny right now, and what she needs is a human male. 

D - Oh…this is so…so embarrassing!

R - And look down here. She keeps herself nice and trimmed, doesn't she? You can easily see how wet and swollen she is. Touch her. It's ok. Look how fast her tail is wagging! Go on.

D - [Moans] Oh…oh, that feels so good, sir…

R - She's so responsive, isn't she? I hear her touching herself, and she gets super loud…

D - D…don't tell him that! [Moans] Oh…oh, my sir…

R - Oh, he's getting into it now. Look how easily he slipped that finger inside of you. 

D - [Moans] Oh…oh sir! That feels so…oh no…why did you stop…

R - Are you wondering what she tastes like, sir? If you want, you can just kneel and give her a few licks.

D - Sir! What are you? Oh, …oh, my god….[moans a lot, she's still moaning while R talks in the next few lines.

R - Wow…look at you go, sir! Just…yeah…see how much she likes it? 

R - She cums super quickly, you know. She's been fantasizing about a man just like you coming in here and sweeping her off of her paws.

R - (getting aroused) That's it, sir. Give her your finger and your tongue. 

D - I…I can't handle this! It's too much…

R - Keep going, sir, she's so close!

D - [Improvs to orgasm, maybe some borks or growls or yips ;) ]

R - (really turned on) W…wow.

D - (literally panting like a dog) Oh my god, that was amazing, sir! You're …you're so wonderful!

R - Y..yeah. You see why she's such a catch, right? And the adoption fees are very low for dog girls right now, so…

D - Oh, but sir. You're still so hard, aren't you? Do you mind if I let that big bone out? [Giggles] Oh my.

R - Oh my.

D - If you don't mind me saying so, sir, you have a lovely cock.

R - (very aroused) Y…yeah. It's …wow.

D - Might I make a suggestion of where to put it? How about…here!

R - Aaaah! You can't just yank my jeans down like that! 

D - Hmph. It was fine when *you* did it.

R - That was…that was different!

D - Sure, it is. Anyway, sir, you can see how wet *she* is for you…

R - D…don't point at me like that…he doesn't want to see my nasty pussy…

D - I can assure you, sir, that her pussy is *anything* but nasty. It's going to be hot, soft, and tight… Go ahead…you can see how badly she wants it…

R - I…I…you don't have to, sir…not when you have my friend here. I mean…I know what men want. She's huge on top and…hey!

D - Now, tell me sir…what do you really think? Aren't they perky and beautiful? And here, put yer paws on em…

R - [moans loudly]

D - See? They're green, and yes, there are scales, but they're still soft and smooth, aren't they? And she might be cold-blooded, but she heats up with the right kind of attention.

R - Oh…this isn't …isn't fair…

D - Look, sir, I'm not going to tell you what to do…but… I'm just going to guide my friend over to this desk…and sort of bend her over…

R - W…what are you doing?

D - Just go with it, honey. It's all part of customer service. Now, sir. If you penetrate her, you'll find that she's going to be very wet, hot, and tight. Guaranteed.

R - Oh…oh…oh god, he's so big! He's stretching me out!

D - You're the first, sir…the very first. How does she feel? Good, right?

R - Your cock feels so…oh god…please fuck me, sir…please…you don't have to take me home just fuck me, pleasssseeee.

D - Go ahead. You can cum in her and everything.

R - What? [Moans loudly as sex starts]

[Sex starts here. R's going to moan and groan and maybe hiss a little as she gets more excited. D is going to talk through it.]

D - Go head, you don't have to be gentle with her. She's tough. Tougher than any little cat girl. Tougher even than me…

R - Yes, sir…please fuck me hard!

D - She can breed, you know? She's perfectly capable of carrying your child.

R - W…why are you…[moan] telling him that?

D - He needs to know about the girl he's going to adopt, doesn't he?

D - I can see you getting into it. You're really pounding her. And listen to her. She's loving every second of it. She was a virgin, but you'd never know now, would you?

R - Oh…oh, I'm so close…please don't stop, sir! Please!

D - That's right, fuck her. Give her what she needs! Fill her with your cum!

R - [improvs to orgasm, maybe with some hissing but not necessary]

R - (panting) Oh…oh, thank you, sir. That was wonderful…

D - So…don't you want to take her home now that you've had her?

R - N…no! I mean, yes, it was incredible sex, but you know that she's the better pick.

D - Why are you fighting this? He came super hard, and so did you!

R - Ugh, you can be so stubborn, you know that? Every time…what?

D - Sir, did you say what I think you did?

R - Do…do you really want to take both of us home?

D - Yes! Of course, we both want to come home with you! We can leave now! Bork bork! 

R - Oh god, she's going to bark all the way to your place, isn't she?

D - Sorry… I'm just really excited.

R - M…me too.

D - Just sign here…and here…and here…

R - Oooh, can I have a heat lamp? And like, a huge rock to sleep on? I can? Thank you!

D - I can just sleep at your feet, sir. 

R - One more signature…right here. And …we're yours!

D - Now let's go to our forever home! Bork bork!


End file.
